Erikson-Csokas War
(This article is still under construction) The Erikson-Csokas War was a civil conflict between new Erikson family boss Markus Jackson and rebel faction leader Nikolai Csokas. The conflict lasted from June 20, 2021 to November 21, 2021 (official end). Although the conflict ended officially in November, some Csokas faction rebels still persisted against the family until February 2022. The war Hostilities begin After Erikson crime family founder Donald “Bugsy” Erikson was murdered. A lieutenant, Nikolai Csokas, attempted a takeover of his family on June 21, 2021. His underboss and lifetime friend Markus Jackson became head of the family and killed Csokas. Several days after Erikson's funeral, Csokas’ co-conspirators attempted to wipe out Erikson's loyalists and major Erikson-controlled cities, including: Los Angeles, Las Vegas, Atlantic City, Newark, Erichsburg, Indianapolis, Chicago, New York City, Louisville, and Miami. Jackson began bringing in ESI soldiers into the family and the cities with over 29,000 men from the front lines and training facilities causing even more deaths in Europe. Trading blows A total of 33,000 mobsters entered Erichsburg, Hikersville, and New Harmony with the intention of wiping out the Erikson supporters. A total of 31,188 Erikson supporters are in the three cities, with snipers on roofs, heavy-machine gunners in windows of buildings, armored cars with and without guns mounted onto them, military hummers, troop trucks, and a couple of helicopters. The first murders start on July 5th, with four SUVs carrying Csokas hitmen being blown-up by an Erikson SAM turret. Later that day, 200 Erikson Mafiosi were killed in an assault on three different Erikson shipping docks and warehouse complexes. On July 10th, over 300 bodies appear around Erichsburg (all of the bodies are identified as Csokas soldiers). On July 11th, an Erikson convoy is destroyed (including three trucks, four jeeps, and one helicopter) on Central Avenue, with a total of 79 deaths. On August 1, the ESI headquarters in Erichsburg was bombed, with three floors being wiped out (including the conference floor), and the armory being raided. There were five other bombings at ESI/Erikson buildings, including a factory, a bar, a restaurant, and two ESI office buildings.The total Erikson-ESI casualties were 800 and 400 civilian casualties. There was so much deaths in the streets that blood was literally running in them. The police had so many deaths everyday they had to build several makeshift morgues a day; they also had to build a maximum prison facility outside the city lines to hold everyone. The police couldn't get a hold of the situation and had to call in the national guard but even they couldn't get a hold of the situation. Within the next few months, the war became the most covered events in media and newspapers of the century. Other cities were even bloodier with more civilian death tolls than the Erichsburg area. New York and Jersey was probably the bloodiest with over 8,000 dead Erikson and Erikson allies and 12,000 Csokas supporters. ESI built over 20 major bunkers in the cities that could each hold 200 men. The Csokas faction also built makeshift bunkers in houses all over the city. The tide turns By late October, there are about 20,000 casualties on the Csokas side and 15,000 casualties on the Erikson side (including ESI soldiers fighting the Csokas and Ultranationalist forces in Europe). The tide starts to turn in favor of Jackson, on November 1st, when Erikson hitmen ambush and killed Csokas lieutenants Sal Catania, Joey Aiello and Boris Vorchesky outside a Csokas controlled bar on Boyd Avenue. ESI commandos also killed top lieutenant Chernov Petrenko inside a bunker near Highway 112. Csokas supporters started to move to the Erikson faction (including Yuri Makarov, Vladimir Makarov Dmitri Pushkin, Victor Pushkin, and Alexei Borodin). On November 10th, Makarov and Dmitri offered to kill Csokas faction leader Vladimir Reznov for Jackson. And on November 21st, Makarov, Borodin, and two other hitmen tortured and killed Reznov inside his home, ending the war between the Csokas faction. Makarov later revealed that the Rodriguez gang in Erichsburg had supported the Csokas faction and was trying to get the other Erichsburg gangs to go against the Erikson family. Erikson hitmen later eliminated the heads of the gang via torturing them, officially ending the war. World War III During World War III, the remaining Csokas loyalists joined the Ukrainian Ultranationalists in Ukraine against Ellison-Siegel Incorporated and the Allied Powers with the Axis Powers. Legal issues There had been major legal battles during the war, but due to the alliance with ESI during this time, there was little that the legal system in Erichsburg and other cities could do except convict lower level mobsters and ESI members for crimes. The Attorney General attempted to go after Jackson but the company and mobsters had used new advanced technology that their surveillance and tapping systems couldn't get into so there was little if any evidence they could get to show that Erikson was ordering crimes. With the help of the the national guard, the Erichsburg DA was able to get multiple Csokas faction lieutenants and Erikson lieutenants before either side could kill them. While none of the Erikson lieutenants, while facing the death penalty, talked, two Csokas lieutenants did; including high-ranked Dmitri Arkhov. Gallery Makarov with ESI.jpg|Makarov speaking with ESI officials to secure an agreement for his full support in the war. ESI forces arctic.jpg|ESI arctic forces running to the front lines to fight Csokas forces USI fighting Csokas.jpg|ESI forces fighting Csokas-friendly Ultranationalists in Russia. ESI capture.jpg|ESI operative captures a Ultranationalist lieutenant. Category:Erikson-Csokas War Category:Erikson crime family Category:Csokas faction Category:Events Category:National Gang War